Why
by tetisheri
Summary: It was suppose to be just another summer.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey this is my first fan fiction for something non anime. So it's my first fic for the Covenant. I know this is really short…but it's only the prologue. my chapters are usually fairly long. So please read and review tell me how you like it or hate it. And enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Why

Prologue

A primal scream of rage and agony forced me to my knees. I pounded my fists into the concrete not feeling the aching tremble that traveled up my arms. I clenched my eyes shut trying to block the on flow of tears. I only help them roll down my reddened cheeks. A loud broken sob escaped my lips. Why did the world hate me?

I could barely hear the soothing words my friends were trying to ingrain in my ruined mind. They were circled around me reminding me of vultures. I sobbed into the pavement not caring anymore. They could judge me if they wanted. I didn't care any longer. Nothing mattered. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I flinched away from it. The hand came again and hauled me to my feet.

I looked to the floor where my sadness radiated from. Another broken sob left me. The dark angry blood was spreading. Seeping through the miniscule cracks in the black top. Spreading it's story to the earth below. My eyes trailed up the blood leading to the large pool of it. The source of the blood ended at the front of a head. The usually brighter then sunlight blonde hair was wet with the red stuff. Another sob wracked through my body. Why did the world hate me?

I swayed on my feet, but the hand steadied me. I noticed the flashing blue and red lights. How long had they been here? People were rushing around me, my friends still circled around me. My head fell into my numb hands. Why did the world hate me? Why would this happen?

"Caleb…we should get him out of here." a voice of my vulture friends say.

"There isn't anything we can do to help…" another one said.

"Alright." the hand flexed on my shoulder and turned me. I would have fought…usually. I would have demanded they leave me alone. Scream at the medics to save her. Save the girl whose brain was slowly seeping into ground. I would have been angry…but I couldn't be. I would be…but not now. I couldn't…why did the world hate me?

I felt myself being put in a car. Two warm bodies sat on each side of me. Where were we going? Did it matter? Something had to be done. It couldn't just…end like that. This only happened in movies…right? Only in movies. My crying ceased and I was left staring emptily at the dash in front of me. There was always something to do….wasn't there? The car jostled a bit.

"What did they say Caleb?" a voice asked. Who was that? "Caleb?" oh it was Sarah.

"Not now…" Caleb's voice was rough with an emotion. Maybe grief…or something else. I didn't care. I stayed staring at the dash board with the blue LCD lights.

"Where are we going?" another voice said. That sounded like Kate.

"Hospital." was his answer. Okay. We were going to see a dead body. Dead…why was this happening? Why did the world hate me?

"Reid…are you okay?" I slid my gaze to the person on my left. Sarah. Her blue eyes red from crying. Then I looked back at the blue LCD lights. "I know it hurts…but…" she didn't finish her sentence. I closed my eyes and thought back. Thought back to why I was in this car now…leaving a suicide scene.

AN: review and tell me what you think. Till next time.


	2. Tranquil

AN: Here is an actually kind of decent sized chapter. Review please and tell me what you think. Oh and I normally only put a disclaimer on the first chapter and no where else, cause if it's in the beginning then you guys will obviously know that I don't own it through out the whole story.

Warning: Crude language

44444444444444444= means it's the past(you'll most likely only see it once which means it's all the past. I'll let you guys know when I go back to present)

Why

Chapter 1: 

444444444444444444444

Summer had just started. We had all just graduated Spenser only days ago. We were all so stoked about being out of high school. Then end of our teenage years. We had all partied. Being idiots like usual. Well I was anyway. Caleb and Pogue were always the good ones. Always behaving themselves. Tyler…well Tyler would be just as rebellious as I was unless Caleb or Pogue was around. Then he was rule abiding Tyler.

"Reid remember you can't-"

"Can't use without signing my early death. Yes mother I know." I drawled at Caleb. He shook his head making me smile. I had ascended four months ago, but he still gave me that damn talk. Like I didn't know it already. I fingered the pack of cigarettes in my pocket. My way of staving off the need to use.

"Staying at Tyler's this summer?" Caleb asked while getting into his car. I smirked and got in the passenger side.

"You know it." I never stayed at my house unless I had to. I didn't et along well with my parents. Go figure. "Can you drop me off?" I ask making him sigh.

"You always have a motive for going places with people." I smirked.

"Of course I do Caleb. How do you think I survived this long?"

"On pure luck." he sneered affectionately. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he of had more faith in me? "So I hear Tyler's cousins are coming up this summer."

"Yaa…something about them getting away from the house. Tyler's parents are going on vacation for the summer. So…" he gave me a side glance with an almost parental look.

"No parties Reid. You know what happened last time."

"That so wasn't my fault Caleb!" I defended my honor. I almost got the house burnt down. Well… I didn't _mean_ to have the rag on the stove.

"Uhhuh." he didn't believe me. He never believed me. Just like he didn't believe me when I told him I could handle my powers.

"Fine don't believe me. Where are you and Sarah going?" I asked. Pogue and Kate were spending most of the summer at Kate's grandparents house in South Carolina.

"To Sarah's house for a few weeks. She wants me to meet her parents."

"Scary man…just watch your balls the dad will try and chop them off."

"Vulgar…always so vulgar." he muttered but a smile was curling on his face.

"You know you love me." he muttered something else but I couldn't understand him. Oh well. He stopped at the front gate. "Thanks for the ride man. See you soon." I got out of the mustang and waved. This would be the first summer since freshman year we weren't all together. He drove off. Turning I punched in the pass code and made the long journey to the house.

Tyler's mother loved the whole brick house idea, and loved antique furniture. The driveway itself was mimicked after the super large ones old estates had. It was four stories high. A cheerful front porch with a swing in front, and patio chairs. Big pillars holding up the roof. The door itself was oak wood. Why the women felt the need to flaunt her wealth was beyond me. I walked into the house like I owned it. Hell I practically lived here since I was fourteen.

"Reid dear is that you?" Mrs. Sims called from the ornate kitchen.

"Yep!" I said with a large smile walking into the kitchen. She turned from her cooking.

"Good good! I need you to get something from the top cupboard." she showed me the large glass bowl on the top shelf. I got it down with ease. "Thank you." I looked at the stove and counters.

"I'm all glad that your cooking and all…cause the gods know I hate cooking, but why so much?" I asked stealing a grape.

"Well you know how my sisters kids are coming up?" I nodded. "They're bringing a friend along. So I don't want to seem like a horrible aunt to them…so I'm making food for when they arrive. Tyler went to pick them up from the airport an hour ago. They should be here soon."

"Cool." I said before walking out of the kitchen. The living room was really a sitting room. To talk in and have guests. The actual living room was up stairs on the loft where the bedrooms were located. I walked quickly up the stairs. I had my own room in the house. Like I said before I lived here.

My room was the standard guy room. I had a bed that was only made because of the maid. An overflowing hamper that I was mighty proud about. Band posters on one wall. My dresser and closet looking like they threw up. A computer desk with a laptop and other electronics. Then there was my TV. I had a shag rug carpet that felt like heaven on your feet. Though the maid didn't like vacuuming it she said it was a big hassle. Well that sucked for her. She was the help.

I turned the TV on to a movie station and kicked off my shoes. I would vegetate until Tyler came home. Throwing myself on the king sized bed I yawned. It was pillow topped mattress. Comfortable as hell. The movie I was watching was semi entertaining. Enough to keep my attention. This summer would be about having fun and hooking up. My last year in Ipswich before I was off to college. Well…I would visit back here, but it wouldn't be the same.

I hated to admit it, but we were all going our separate ways. We were going to different colleges. Of course after a while we would be forced to come back to Ipswich. Take over our families names, have kids. And the process would start over again. This was the true curse of the Son's of Ipswich. I sighed and sat up. I hated thinking of depressing things. I'll just go annoy Tyler's mom.

"Reid! Why must you be such a pain in my ass!" I chuckled at the flustered woman and popped the grapes in my mouth. "One of these days young man I'm going to whack you with the frying pan."

"No you wouldn't." I said childishly.

"That's what you think." she muttered and kept preparing the table.

"Why are you making so much food?" I asked actually curious and leaned against the granite tile.

"Because I know how unhealthy Tyler and you will be eating so I'm making left over's." she sniffed slightly. I rolled my eyes. The woman was a complex in itself. "Remember they don't know about the powers so no using."

"I already got this speech from my other mother."

"Caleb I presume?" she raised one thin eyebrow. I nodded she knew I didn't call my real mother, mother or mom. I called her by her first or last name. "That boy is an old man in a young mans body. Never really had a chance to be a kid." she sighed. At least Tyler's dad had been able to handle to the power. All of our dads did…except for Caleb's.

"So mom where are you and the mr. going?" I called her mom. It was comfortable to.

"England." a bright smile lit up her face.

"Fuun." she sent me a glare, but didn't comment.

"Promise me something." she said suddenly turning fully around to look me straight in the eye. I gave her a questioning look. "Will you?"

"Of course I will. What is it?" she sighed her shoulders sagging slightly.

"When he ascends…promise me to…if he can't handle it…" she bit her lip holding back tears. My gaze softened. "Just be there for him will ya?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Tyler's my brother I'll always have his back." I said with a large smile hoping to get her mind off the negative. I wasn't the huge ass everyone thought I was.

"Mom We're here!" the front door slammed shut.

"In the kitchen!" my smile turned into a scowl. This would be fun. I personally didn't like the cousins. They were self revolving bitches and they didn't even have the money to back up their attitudes.

"Oh my gawd! Aunt Lucy is a genius!" the nasaly voice drifted to the kitchen.

"Total rocken décor." another one sounded. Then they appeared. Tyler was in front with a grimace on his face. He had to deal with them in the car.

"Hey Baby boy." I said smirking. He nodded in my direction.

"Hello Aunt Lucy!" the girls said when they walked in. both were about 5'3, shoulder length brunette hair, nice bust, small but nicely shaped ass and legs.

"Hi girls how are you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"great! Hey we brought our…" one of the cousins looked over her shoulder confusedly. "Where'd she go?" she turned fully around and practically marched into the living room.

"She's kind of shy." the other cousin said with a sympathetic smile. "Hey Reid." her smile turned flirtatious…which one did I sleep with before? They were twins…

"Hey." better not to say names. I expected their friend to be just like them. Wearing the over the top revealing clothes, loads of make up, and the loud nasal voice.

"C'mon it's okay she's really cool." I heard the hushed whisper. Then the cousin and their friend came in. I blinked.

She was 5'7. Long elegant legs with a subtle hour glass figure. Pale tanned skin, with small full lips, a semi large nose with a small hump, but it just kind of added to whatever image she was, and large eyes. Her eyes were a mossy green color that seemed to pop against her pale blonde hair that reached her hips. She was wearing a knee length loose fitting white skirt and a pale blue t-shirt. She was cute in an innocent type way. Not the type of girl I would go for.

"Aunt Lucy this is Mena. She is our best friend at school."

"Hello Mrs. Sims" her voice was low and cool like a winter breeze.

"Hello Mena it's wonderful to meet you."

"Mena this is Reid. Tyler's wannabe brother." whatever bitch.

"I don't want to be his brother. I am his brother right Tyler?" I looked to him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Reid." I nodded to her in greeting.

"Well there's food in the table, and I'll be in my room if you need anything. Behave boys." and with that she left.

"You guys are hungry right?" Tyler asked sounding a little awkward.

"Dude I'm starving your mother wasn't letting me eat anything until you came." I sat down at my normal spot and grabbed what I wanted. The cousins, and Mena followed before I saw Tyler sit down.

"So Mena how do you like Massachusetts's so far?" I looked to Tyler then Mena behind the sandwich I was eating. Did he have a crush on her? Or well at least liked her.

"It seems very-"

"Totally amazing! I missed not coming here last summer." one of the cousins interrupted.

"Tranquil." Mena finished like she was totally use to being over talked. My eyes narrowed at that. She picked up a mini carrot and at it slowly.

"That's great…I'm glad you like it. So Chloe how was school this year?" he asked a twin this time. I looked to see who spoke. The one on the left with the pink earrings.

"Totally drab. All these future questions and stuff." I rolled my eyes. Idiots the both of them. "Though Mena had a wonderful year didn't you?" Mena herself lifted one side of her lip in a half smile.

"I guess you could say that." she shrugged.

"Like totally Ty Ty." I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. At least Baby boy wasn't as…childish as Ty Ty.

"Oh…what did you do?" Tyler himself had a small blush.

"I just-"

"She wasn't only the top of the class she also had the most hottest boyfriend in the whole school!" the other one said. "And got to be prom Queen!" my eyebrows raised at that. Her prom Queen? She didn't look the type. Now the twins…sure, but she seemed…normal.

"That isn't extremely great guys. I only won because of Garrett." she rolled her eyes.

"We would have died to be Prom Queen!" I flinched at the intensity of the voices.

"Maybe you didn't win because you sound like harpies?" I supplied. Tyler sent me a warning glare. The twins just laughed…like I said the funniest thing in the world instead of insult them. Mena's lip twitched, like it was trying to smile, but wasn't being aloud to.

"Very funny Reid!" one said with that weird tone of voice that said _I'm totally being flirty!. _I finished off my sandwich and stood up happy to have an excuse to get away from the bobble heads.

"Where you going?" Tyler asked with a strained voice. I smirked and held up my lighter. He glared at me for leaving him.

"See ya baby boy." I went through the living room to smoke on the porch. The smoke wafted up into the atmosphere. Smoking gave me a lot of excuses. Like why I would leave a girls room right after sex, or getting away from annoying people. Smoking worked with getting away, and it held off the impeccable itch I felt in my skin. I knew I was addicted to the power, I had been using almost daily up until three days before my ascension. So why not fight off one addiction with another? I heard the thick oak door shut and turned. Mena stood by the door her face a mask of almost nothingness. "Hey what you doing out here?" I saw her jump slightly before looking at me.

"Suitcases." I frowned.

"Last time I checked the twins had feet." what was she to them? Their pack mule? A small smile formed on her face before it went back down to it's almost natural frown.

"I offered." she walked down the few steps and walked to Tyler's Hummer. I'm guessing it was already unlocked because she just opened the trunk. I watched as she hauled out four pink suitcases, five purple ones, and a lone black duffel bag. There was no way she could bring all those in.

"Do you need any help?" I don't really know why I offered, maybe it was because I didn't like the fact that the twins took advantage of her.

"Nope." she called back. I flicked the ash off the end of my cigarette and leaned back against the wall curious of how she was going to move all the stuff. Turns out she only took the duffel bag, which I kind of guessed was hers. "You're going to have to take a lot of trips." I commented when she came back to the porch. I stubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray.

"No I don't. I offered to take the bags out of the car. They're out aren't they?" her eyes kind of light up with her own humor. I chuckled and nodded. So the girl did have an attitude. Two seconds later the twins came out of the door.

"Thanks for putting them in the dirt Mena." the twin named Chloe rolled her eyes and went to the Hummer. I stole back into the house happy to get away from them again. Tyler was washing the dishes, and putting the food away.

"Hey dude."

"Hey." he put a plate in the rack. I leaned against the counter and yawned. "So…what do you think of Mena?" I smirked. So baby boy did like her.

"Do my ears deceive me or does Baby boy have a crush?" my smirk widened when I saw his shoulders tense in reaction. Then I felt a sharp pain and a donging noise. "OW! You're not suppose to!" I complained rubbing my sore head. He whacked me with a pan…oh the irony of it all. "You're mother threatened me about that earlier too."

"Then I'm just the puppet. And I don't have a crush I was just wondering."

"Denying makes it woorse…" I taunted before getting away from any object he could hit me with. Stupid Tyler not being ascended and able to use with out aging. "I have no clue how she is friends with Chloe and…ummm…."

"Kayla! For the millionth time it's Chloe and Kayla. I thought you always remembered the girls you slept with." I frowned at the back of his head.

"That was two years ago. You can't blame me."

"Gods it's really nasty thinking you've slept with my cousins." Tyler shuddered.

"Wait I slept with both of them?" he face palmed making me even more confused. "Baby boy I slept with both of them? C'mon don't give me that look."

"You can be an idiot sometimes Reid." I scowled now.

"No I just don't keep track of twins very well." I shrugged it all off. Whatever I already slept with them, I wouldn't go back especially since I couldn't really remember how it was when I did. Which is a clear sign they weren't very good. Sex was and still is a great way to keep from using.

"Ty Ty! Where are we sleeping!" one of the twins screeched making us both flinch.

"Be right there." Tyler called before sighing. "Man I don't know if I can last all summer." he muttered walking away. I chuckled agreeing with him fully. I was already tired of their voices how could I live with them for the next few months? I pushed the question away for a later date. I would manage somehow.

XxXxXx

"Tyler remember that the pool guy comes every two months, and don't forget about your birthday!" Tyler's mom yelled while being practically shoved into the black sedan. Her body disappeared into the car.

"Just remember to behave." was all Mr. Sims said only looking at me. He never liked me. I was a bad influence on Tyler. He got into the car and drove off. I sighed silently. The power rolling off the man was crushing. I never understood why Mr. Sims was so powerful, yet had no itch to use what-so-ever. They all waved goodbye while I just went back into the house.

"Finally alone in the house!" I yelled and sprawled myself out on the couch. The sound of footsteps and quiet talking drifted up to the loft.

"You're not fully alone so keep the voice down. You know how Sonya gets."

"Dude she's the _maid_ why does she care how loud I get?" I complained. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat down. He never argued with me which got boring and very one sided quickly.

"Maybe because it distracts her from her work." I looked to see Mena leaning lightly against the arm of one of the couches. She wasn't even looking my way, her body and eyes were turned to the TV. The news was on. Who watched the news?

"Well then she should wear ear plugs." I stated sounding like a smart ass. I saw one of her hands shift slightly, but other then that she ignored my comment.

"Ooh we should totally watch MTV!" Kayla giggled and grabbed the remote on the coffee table. Some dating show was on. I groaned internally and sank lower into the couch.

"I've seen this one!" Chloe piped in sitting precariously close to me. Subtly I scooted myself over a bit. "He is like a total jerk afterward." I could just see her eyes rolling into her head.

"So Tyler want to throw the football outside?" personally I hated football. Don't really know why, but I do. I would do anything to get away from watching chick shows with the two bumbling twins. Mena was…whatever she kept to herself mostly and only talked when she found necessary.

"Sure." we stood up and went outside. "Oh by the Gods mercy why did we get stuck with them all summer!" Tyler groaned loudly closing his eyes.

"I don't know man…you mother decided to be nice again?" I supplied knowing it's probably get me a whack in the head.

"Heh very funny. Their parents are fighting is what I've heard. This is the last summer before college and I have to deal with hyena squealing and girly problems." he sat heavily on the lounge chair.

"You can always just ditch 'em. Like tonight I'm going to Hannah's to _watch movies_." I saw one of his dark blue eyes crack open.

"Hannah…the chick in our History class? Black hair with the cute little dimple?" why he remembered things like that I didn't know.

"Yes that Hannah."

"But you slept with her in the beginning of the year." I shrugged.

"And? There is no way I'm going with the public school female's their crazy." at least in this town they were.

"Like Spenser's aren't. they all have money to back up their threats."

"Did you forget I'm a Garwin?" the Garwin's were known for _supposedly_ having hundreds upon hundreds of gems and valuable things. Some were stolen, others rightfully won.

"And I'm a Sims. All that we have now Reid is our names and that damn title everyone gives us. The Son's of Ipswich. Makes me feel like I'm in a boy band." I laughed knowing how he felt. We were called that because it was tradition. And as the decades went by and the world changed the way it was perceived changed.

"Just think three to four months from now you'll just be Tyler Sims, a rich guy from a small town." I smirked knowing the line would work.

"Yaaa…that'll be the day." he said dreamily looking off into space. In a smooth motion I swung an arm around his neck and sat next to him.

"And of course all the hot college chicks." I smiled…well you could call it a leer but I preferred smiled. I could sense Tyler's eye roll, but he didn't disagree with me. That was always a good sign.

"Yaa…bookworms, and sorority chicks…wonderful." he replied sarcastically shrugging off my arm. Oh great what ruined his day dreaming now.

"What now Baby Boy?" I asked getting back up.

"The attractive ones will all swoon after _you_, while I'm stuck with the _nerdy_ ones." he scowled deeply making me roll my eyes at him.

"You have looks Baby Boy…the hot ones like you too…they can't resist your baby face." which was why Tyler seemed to get the girls who just _loved_ cute boys instead of bad boys.

"Who says I'll still have my baby face when I go to college." he muttered looking like a sulking preteen who was told her shoes didn't look good with her eyes. I groaned internally.

"Ascending doesn't change anything about you…only the power within you." I sighed heavily not use to being the one giving the lectures. Tyler's eyes snapped up and gave me a glare that I would have been afraid of, if I hadn't been the one to show him how to death glare at people.

"Caleb became calmer then a fucking vegetable, and bat shit crazy if angered. Pogue somehow got even _more_ muscular, and stopped being a jealous prick about everything. And you." he stopped taking a dramatic breath. Here we go… "You can move fluidly and silently like a fucking cat, not to mention the weird since of chaotic calm that is a constant around you!" I blinked. I hadn't noticed I changed that much. And chaotic calm? Wasn't that a contradiction in itself?

"Baby Boy…" I frowned at my best friend. He seemed nervous and a little more then freaked out. "All the changes you mentioned are good things you know…why would ascending take away from you when it gave all of us good things?" I questioned feeling more like Caleb every breath I took.

"Because…ugh I don't know!" he threw up his hands a unanimous vote that he had no clue why the hell he was freaking out. I leaned against the patio table and looked out at the sky blue pool.

"Well then it's time that you stop thinking about something that is a whole month away." I smirked mischievously, flames bursting from my pupils. Tyler was literally lifted into the air and dropped unceremoniously into the pool. Fully clothed. He resurfaced coughing and slinging curses at me. All I could do was laugh. "Hope your cell phone didn't get wet." I saw his eyes go wide and another string of curses left his mouth as he made his way out of the pool.

"I hate you." was all he said when he was out of the pool. I merely smiled glad I got his mind off of his impending Ascension. "And I'm telling Caleb you used." my smile faded.

"You do realize I can kick your ass…without powers." I saw him glance nervously at me before resuming trying to peel off his wet clothing. "Why don't you just dry them?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because…well…because I don't want to use." he frowned at his shirt as it seemed to be suctioned to his chest. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Yesterday you tried taking my head off with a _frying pan_ and today you don't want to use? Hypocritical." I muttered with a smirk and a shake of my head. Tyler snorted in amusement before going back to the task at hand. "Having trouble buddy?"

"Shut up Reid." was his only reply. I scowled. He never indulged me in my banter. "Plus I'm not the only one having trouble."

"What do you mean-" I was thrown into the pool the water was fucking cold! I was at the surface with one kick. "Ass." I muttered swimming to the edge of the pool. Tyler was chuckling to himself and finally managed to pull the shirt over his head. I climbed out of the pool with ease "Just you watch Tyler…" I threatened menacingly my eyes flashing with flames. My clothes and hair were instantly dry. "See no trouble." I said with a satisfied smirk walking back into the house. "Oh ya and Tyler? Don't get the carpet wet when you come inside it might piss of _Sonya."_ I called snickering. I heard a a curse that sounded along the lines of 'twofaced bastard' before I closed the sliding glass door.

TBC


End file.
